


Monster

by Jiminn13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Monster - Freeform, based off an imagine dragons song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminn13/pseuds/Jiminn13
Summary: The monster within can't always be contained





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of "Monster" by Imagine Dragons

The Gryffindor common room was relatively quiet though the noise inside Remus's head was deafening. A voice, taunting him, day in and day out. The same word, over and over, monster. One small word with an unimaginable impact because for nearly eleven years of his life Remus has heard and listened to this voice that surrounds his mind and manipulates his thoughts. 

In his head the word repeats itself constantly, mixing with the pounding sound of his footsteps as he paces the room causing a headache to form and quickly become painful. He holds his hands to his head as he walks around the common room, the pain in his head doesn't go away. 

"Remus, love?" A familiar voice calls. A calm, caring voice. Remus snaps his head in the direction of the voice, Lily looks startled at his glare but quickly covers it. "Are you okay? You seem tense." She stands and walks over to him, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder but only to pull it away when Remus flinches and takes a step back. 

"I'm fine," Remus glares around the room before going back to pacing, he sees Lily go back to her seat with a worried look on her face. "There's no need to worry about me, it's none of your concern." 

The pain in Remus's head becomes unbearable but he continues pacing, "I deserve this pain" he thinks. Memories of previous pain confront him with every step, the monster inside finding enjoyment out of his suffering. The monster knows exactly what spots to prod and poke to get the desired reactions out of his victim, this monster has had years to figure out what makes Remus tick. The monster knows that every bomb is just a countdown waiting to go off. 

Remus only stops where he collides into another person, he doesn't say anything out of fear. He feels a hand on his arm and a voice outside his thoughts. 

"Sweetie? Why don't you come sit down for a bit?" Dorcas starts leading him over to the couch to sit next to Sirius. "You look like you're about to collapse." 

The monster breaks and snaps. Remus rips himself from Dorcas' grip and storms out of the common room and up the stairs to the boys' dorm, Sirius not far behind him. 

"Remus? Remus!" Sirius calls after him as he climbs the steps two at a time. Remus bursts through the bedroom door and through to the bathroom, trying to hide himself away. His wish to be left alone was not fulfilled as Remus watches Sirius run into the bathroom and straight towards him. "Remus, what is going on with you?" Sirius asks calmly as he slows down to approach Remus, who was tucked away in a corner. "We're all worried about you." 

"I don't see why, I'm just a burden to you all." Remus doesn't look up from staring at the floor, the white tiles of the shower floor with the occasional red and gold tiles. "You should go." 

"I'm not leaving you Remus, definitely not while you're like this." Sirius moved to sit in front of Remus, slowly, like a predator to its prey. "I'm not leaving but I care about you, I'm not leaving because I'm worried about you. You don't have to be strong by yourself, Remus." Remus snaps his eyes upwards, meeting Sirius' worried look. The suddenness of Remus's movement startles Sirius as he flinches. 

"Don't you see what I am? What I am capable of?" Remus spits out, the anger finding its way to the surface. "I could kill you, I could kill anyone, and The Ministry would finally label me for what I am. A monster." Remus shoves the pureblood backwards, trying his best not to hurt him. The pull of the moon drawing out the beast within him. "You found out what I am, yet you've foolishly stayed. Putting yourself in danger." 

"You're not putting anyone in danger, you aren't a monster Remus." Sirius slowly moves forwards again. 

"I am a monster, I was turned into a monster eleven years ago. It keeps getting stronger and I can't control it." All Remus could think was how angry he was, but he didn't know why he was angry, the monster manipulating his mind. "All I wanted in life is to fit in but it's a bit difficult when people would run from you, and scream at you, and kill you if they found out what you really were. When people see a monster, that’s what they think is the right thing to do. To kill it." 

"I know who you are, Remus, and you are not a monster. You are kind, caring, brave. You are so brave." Sirius reaches out to take Remus's hand. "We all know you so well, so when we say that you're not a monster, we mean it." Sirius moves to sit beside the half-blood. "I mean, you fold your socks, for fuck sake." He let out a small laugh. 

"I put you all in so much danger, every month. How do you put up with it?" Remus lay his head on Sirius' shoulder. "I'm surprise that you haven't all ditched me, I would've long before now." 

"We stay because we want to, we don't think that being your friend is obligatory. We're here to help you, to support you. We're here to care for you when you can't care for yourself." Sirius pulls Remus into a hug and lightly kisses the top of his head. "We're here because we love you, Remus." 

"I love you guys too. You all do so much for me, thank you." Small tears pricked in Remus's eyes. 

"You feeling up to sitting with the group? Or do you just want to take a nap?" Sirius stands up and takes Remus up with him. 

"Can we take a nap? I'm not really wanting to speak to anyone." Remus replies as Sirius leads him to his bed, he lays down and holds his best friend close.


End file.
